Fishermen are well aware that some of the best fishing waters include stumps, trees, bushes and other vegetation and debris that make fishing in such waters quite difficult with artificial baits and lures having external hooks that tend to snag or snare the stumps, bushes, vegetation and debris as the artificial bait or lure is pulled therethrough. Often it is difficult to dislodge the hook or hooks caught in such obstacles without breaking the fishing line, in which case the lure or artificial bait is lost.
There have been attempts at designing artificial fishing bait of a weedless nature. Such weedless designs are commonly used in conjunction with artificial worms and the most prevalent design is of the type where the hooks of the artificial worm are always exposed but are provided with a thin wire member that extends between the body of the worm and the respective hooks. The presence of the thin wire member between the wire and each hook tends to prevent the respective hooks from snagging obstacles of the above mentioned type while the worm is pulled through the water. Yet, the artificial worm is so designed that the thin wire members do not generally substantially impair the snagging capability of the artificial worm when bitten or swallowed by a fish. This type of design is generally used in an artificial bait such as a worm and is not generally accepted and satisfactory for use in an artificial fishing lure.